Electronic health record applications (EHRs) are robust applications that are utilized in medical facilities across a variety aspects of a medical practice. For example, and not by way of limitation, an EHR can include functionality related to patient intake, billing, updating medical records, prescribing medication, tracking care over time, and so forth. Computer-executable applications have been developed to supplement EHRs, wherein such supplement applications cannot be considered EHRs themselves (e.g., the supplement applications do not provide the breadth of features of EHRs, fail to meet regulatory requirements imposed on EHRs by governmental bodies, etc.). A supplement application can, for example, provide data about a patient that supplements the data about the patient in the EHR. Conventionally, these supplement applications are tightly integrated with EHRs. More specifically, conventionally, for an EHR to interact with a supplement application, the EHR must support certain integration standards, such as HL7 CCOW. Many EHRs (particularly legacy EHRs), however, do not support these integration standards, rendering the supplement applications inoperable with the EHRs (even though a supplement application can provide valuable information to a healthcare worker that is using an EHR that is incompatible with the supplement application).